Bleeding Hearts
by Arcturus-Sinclair
Summary: This my 1st story so go easy. Axel and Reno are abused. Is there any one to save them? Rated M for lang., Violence Rape in later chappies. Ideas are welcome. Dr. ffFish belongs to amanda Puddlez XD there is a link of him on my page.
1. Chapter 1: Pain Of An Angel

Bleeding Hearts Chapter 1: Pain of an angel

This is my 1st story so pleaseeeeeeeee go easy on me this is Akuroku, Sora x Riku, Cloud x Leon, etc.

On with the story...

Axel walks into his room and unlocks his dresser to get his journal. He plops on his bed and opens to a fresh page. _I hope Reno gets back soon. He said he'd be home at 4:00 and its 6:25. If dad gets home and Reno ain't here there'll be hell to pay. Then he'll get his ass kicked and I'll jump in front. We don't need this tonight. Oh shit someone's home._ Axel runs to the top of the stairs. His father weaves and screams "where are Axel and Reno?" Axel walks slowly down the stairs and says "I'm here." "Where the fuck is Reno?" Axel says "I don't know. He was supposed to be home a 4:00 and its 6:45." "Ok then I'll just have to do to you what I planned to do to him." His father advances, slaps him in the face, knocking him down, and starts kicking him in the chest. Axel hears a crack and feels a sharp pain in his ribs. Then the door opens and Reno walks in with tattered clothes and a bloody, beaten body. His father says "well look who decided to grace us with his presence. Where were you?" Reno just walks past his father and goes up to his room. He locks the door as their father and mother storm up after him. Axel just lays there and watches it all transpire. Axel hears his mother crying and his father's footsteps on the stairs. His father stalks past him and walks out the door. Axel slowly gets up and walks up the stairs. He sees that their parent's door is shut, so he walks to his room, goes to the door that connects his and Reno's room and tries to open it only to find that it is locked. Axel knocks and asks if he can come in. The door slowly opens and Reno appears. He is shirtless. Up close Axel could see how bad Reno looked. He had the beginning of a black eye and cuts all over his upper body. Axel asks "what happened to you?" Reno says "I don't want to talk about it. What'd dad do to you?" "Same old same old. He just kicked me in the ribs. I think he broke my ribs, though." "Holy shit what're you gonna do?" "I don't know. Just let'em heal I guess." "Get mom to write you a note to get out early." Axel just shakes his head and says" You know I can't do that. Mom has too much to handle already; she doesn't need me adding to it with this. I'll just have to be careful for the next couple of days." Reno says "we'll tell Cloud tomorrow, he'll know what to do." Axel asks "now what about that eye? It's already really swollen." "I don't know if any one asks I'll just tell them I got into a fight." "Hey Axel." "Yeah?" "Sleep with me tonight?" "Sure, Reno. Just one condition." "What?" "Talk to someone. If not me then someone else, please?" "Ok, sure. Let's go to bed."

Axel is rudely awakened by Reno's alarm clock. Reno is up and getting dressed by the time Axel rolls over. "Hey lazy ass, get up." Then Axel rolls back over onto his stomach and Reno grabs his pillow and throws it at Axel's head. Axel swears and finally gets up. "Is _he _home yet?" "I don't know. Let's just hurry and get ready just in case he is or will get home." "Right, I don't need any more broken body parts, Got it memorized?" "Axel and Reno grab their stuff and walk downstairs. Their mother is at the sink." Is dad home yet?" Their mother just shakes her head. Reno and Axel just breathe a collective sigh. Then they look at the clock, grab toast and bolt out the door. They swing on the bus just before it pulls away. Axel and Reno sit behind Leon, sees he's half asleep and Axel slaps him in the head. Leon turns around and goes to punch Axel but stops when he sees him. "Where were you? I thought you two weren't gonna make it." "Yeah, well you know how Axel sleeps." "Hey I resent that! I like sleep." Yeah I know" Reno mutters under his breath. Leon says "Stop, it's too early. Sleeepy." Axel and Reno just start laughing at him. The bus pulls in to the parking lot and they file out. They all walk in to their spot and everyone except Zexion is there. "Hey, Cloud, can we talk to you?" "Sure. What's up?" "Our dad flipped out on Axel 'cuz I wasn't home when he got there." "What'd he do?" "He kicked Axel in the ribs and may have broke 'em." "Ok at lunch me, you and Axel will go to the E.R. to get you 2 checked out." "There's no way me and Reno are gonna get asked all these questions." "Don't worry I'll take care of it. Remember I've done this before but not with ribs." "Ok, cool thanks Cloud." Then the warning bell rings and they all bolt to homeroom. Axel lays his head on the desk and falls asleep until the bell rings and Reno smacks him. "Asleep again? How do you make it through the day?" "Normally I'm used to this but break screwed up my clock." "Bull, you're always this bad. Now how are we gonna tell mom that we skipped lunch?" "We won't. They don't take attendance." "But what if we're not back in time for class?" "Then we'll tell mom why we went. We'll just do it when dad's not there." Then they get to Axel's classroom and say good bye. Axel walks in and scans the room. He sees Namine and walks over to her and sits down. "Hey, Nami." "Hi Axel. How was your break?" "Boring all I could do was hang out with Reno and draw. " Wow that is boring but drawing must have been fun." "Not after 2 days. Thought I did make some good pics. How 'bout you?" " I went to my grandparents house and saw my aunts and uncles." " So you got your cheeks pinched, right?" Namine just laughs at him as the bell rings. They gather their stuff and walk out. As they are walking they meet up with Roxas and Reno. Roxas just stares at Axel as he shoves Reno jokingly into a locker. "So Roxie how was your break?" "Axel please stop calling me that." "Why, it's cute." "For a girl. I'm not a girl." Axel gets really close to Roxas and flirtatiously says "You sure? Can I check?" Roxas blushes and thinks 'now that I wouldn't mind'. Cloud walks over and tells Axel to knock it off. Axel laughs at cloud and asks "Is someone jealous?" "Shut up, asshole. Now let's go." "Where are you going, Axel?" Roxas asks but they are already down the hall. "So what's the plan?" Cloud looks at Reno and says "Ok we'll use my name. I mean my parents won't know." They get to the hospital and walk to the desk. "How my I help you?" "My friend here got into fight at school, and I think he may have broken his ribs." "Ok I just need you to fill out some paperwork and bring it back when you're done." They all walk over to the waiting room and sit down as Cloud fills out the paperwork. He takes the paper up and a few minutes later they hear the lady call "strife." Cloud nudges Axel and says "that's you dumbass." Axel walks back and the nurse is waiting for him.

TBD...

Reno: Axel.. wake up this is no time to sleep.

Axel: Shut up! Owie.

Me: Axel What's wrong?

Axel: Reno hit me.

Me: Ok... Axel come here.

Reno: UR such a Baby.

Me: Death glare

Reno runs away.

...And that's the last anyone heard from Reno again. Just Kidding ;)

What's wrong with Axel. That's for me to Know and you to find out. i will try to update often i shall try to have the next chappie up soon. By the Way I need a man for reno so poll Kadaj or Rude? Also need better name so please give ideas. Thnx. DSOTH (Darkest Sin Of The Heart)


	2. It all shatters

Disclaimer: kh chars belong to square enix and Dr

Disclaimer: kh chars belong to square enix and Dr. fish belongs to:iconhatakaka:

…He takes the paper up and a few minutes later they hear the lady call "strife." Cloud nudges Axel and says "that's you dumbass." Axel walks back and the nurse is waiting for him. "What seems to be the problem today?" the nurse asks sweetly. "I don't know that's what you're telling me." Axel replies. "Ok the doctor will be in shortly." She replies and walks out.


End file.
